Lifetime
by Marialuva212
Summary: It about Lifetime what gose on in Jason and Maria and the WWE Superstars lifes
1. Chapter 1

_One afternoon a boy named Jason had won a free lifetime WWE Contract which means he could not be fired and he had to decide what show to be on Raw or Smackdown so he had to meet up with both GM's T.Lo and Eric Bischoff_

_"Stephanie McMahon hey it nice to finally meet you.I heard you where the new GM of Raw"Jason said as he walked on then ran into MNM._

_"Hey you"Melina Nitro and Mercury Said looking Jason_

_Jason just kept on walking_

_"Hey you "Melina said louder_

_"What do you want"Jason Screamed _

_"Can you do us a favor tonight"said Melina said as she started to put her hand on his hand"come with me"she looked back at Mercury and Nitro and winked_

_"Why did you wink at Mercury and Nitro?"Asked Jason_

_"Me wink no i dont wink i twitch see"Melina said as she twitched again and again_

_"Sure.now what favor do you want me you do for you and MNM"Asked Jason_

_"Melina"Yelled Jillian _

_"Hey Jillian"Melina said sadly_

_"Whats wrong"Jillian asked_

_"oh nothing i just got a match,the diva battle royal and i cant go out there alone and if i go out there alone i can preform the greatest Entrance and i know the guys would love to see it "Melina Cried_

_"why cant Mercury and Nitro go out there with"Jason Asked_

_"i dont wont them out there and ---"Melina said and Jason cut her off_

_"dang look Melina i got go her Number so i dont know what to tell you"Jason said in a rush_

_Jason had ran after a girl named Maria _

_"hey wait"Jason said out of breath_

_"me "Maria said_

_"Yeah"Jason said_

_Maria stoped and look back _

_"Come on you are a man come on slow poke my grandma can walk faster than you and she is dead"Maria said kidding_

_"Hey Maria i was kind of wondering can i get a picture of you please and can you sign the picture"Jason said out of breath_

_"look i got a match against Melina tonight and the way you can earn you picture with me is to be out there.ok!"Maria Exclaimed_

_"will do"Jason Said_

_"And if you help me win the match i got an even special surprise for a special somebody"whisperd Maria_


	2. Chapter 2

_Jason was walking backstage go toward the lockeroom and saw Melina and Nitro who where standing in fron fo Maria's lockeroom_

_"why wouldnt you help me win tonight"Melina said _

_"Me i dont personally belive in cheating"Jason said_

_"then what are do for Maria tonight"Nitro said with a grin on is face_

_"coming down to the ring but to only watch not help why dont you and Nitro come down ring to watch and i will be at ringside"Jason said_

_"Just move out of my way beacuse i got to talk to Maria"Jason Orded_

_Nitro and Melina moved with a grin on the faces and Jason opened the door and saw Maria laying on the floor out cold_

_"Oh My Gosh HELP SOMEBODY GET HELP IN HERE "Jason Yelled_

_John Cena,Batista,and Randy Orton came running_

_"yo man what happen in here"John said looking at Jason_

_"i dont know "Jason said as he looked at Maria knocked out body_

_"I'll go get the EMT's"Randy said in a hurry_

_"who where the last people to see Maria before you"John said looking at Maria_

_"MNM"Jason Whisperd_

_"Who"John said _

_"MNM"Jason yelled_

_Randy and The EMT's come running in to Maria Lockeroom and Started to pick Maria up in put her on the Stretcher_

_**A/N:Stay tune to when Jason Signs a Contract with Raw or Smackdown and Jason gives a medical update and a surrpise ending**_


	3. Chapter 3

_"I know that i been though a lot in the past hour and Maria if you watching turn off the TV because im going to do so stuff that going hurt and i mean Physically because i am calling out MNM"Jason Exclaimed_

_Then John Cena came out and made a beeline for the ring_

_"What is you problem man"John said looking up and down on Jason_

_MNM's Music played and there they were Mercury,Melina,and Nitro_

_"Get ready for the blood to spill King"Jr said_

_Jason picked the monitor and bashed Nitro in the head and threw him into the ring post,Then pulled Nitro up the ramp and busted him thought the Raw side Titantron by then Melina had ran backstge,Jason pulled Mecury all the way on top of the big titantron and threw him off and destroyed the Announce Table,Jason was climbing down and got to the bottom then Maria's music plays._

_"Maria what are you doing here"Jason Exclaimed_

_"Jason i know we only known eachother for only a liltle bit i could you didnt because you cared about me it because you love me"Maria said with a big smile on her face_

_"well...i did do out of love...wow...i do love you"Jason said then he started to blush_

_Then Maria started to blush then the two blushed together_

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

_"Ladies and Gentleman it is now time for the contract signing"Lillian Said _

_The Raw Music played and GM Stephaine came down to the ring,Then the Smackdown music and GM Teddy Long came to the ring_

_"ok let get straight to the point why should i be on Smackdown Teddy"Jason said looking at Teddy_

_"well playa Smackdown is the land of opptuities and if you want a title match you have to earn it"Teddy said_

_"Steph"Jason said_

_"well to get a title shot around here you have to cause problems get involed in people matches"Stephaine said_

_"well after hearing that and what i did tonight should problay make up my mind and it did i am going with WWE Smackdown"Jason said signing the Contract_

_"See you Friday MNM"Jason said dropping the mic_

_AFTER THE SHOW_

_John Walked up to Jason_

_"I belive you made the right choise by staying here on raw"John said_

_"Jason what would you do if i took out Maria"John exclaimed_

_"I probaly do the same thing to as i did to Nitro and Mercury or wrose"Jason Laughed_

_"ok i got to get this off my chest i kind of took out Maria"John said backing off_

_**A/N:John didnt use any slang what is the world coming to passes out**_

_"you what"Jason yelled_

_"took out Maria"John Wishpered_

_Jason came at John and got hit by the WWE Championship and Maria was walking and saw Jason knocked out the ground and tried to help him up by John grabbed her and kissed her and wouldnt let her go and Batista came and scared John off_

_**A/N:and there you have it my 3rd chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jason _walked up to Maria and saw that she was eating a breath mint which is odd becasue her breath is always kissy freash_

_"Hey Maria"Jason said_

_"Hey Jason"Maria said_

_"Sorry about last night you know with the whole John kissing you thing"Jason said looking down_

_"it's ok"Maria replyed_

_"No it's not i got drafted to Smackdown we wont get to see each other much"Jason complained_

_"yeah thats ture and we just met and we like each other"Maria replyed_

_"yeah thats true"Jason replyed_

_"well can i have you cell phone number"Maria said _

_"Sure"Jason Replyed_

_Jason put his Cell number in Maria's Phone and gave her one final hug and went to take down all his posters in his lookeroom and took everything out of his lockeroom and saw Maria and wiped the tear from is his eye_

_"Hey Jason wait up I got good news "Maria yelled_

_Jason stopped and look backed and put his stuff in his truck_

_Maria finally catches up to Jason _

_"Jason right here on you contract with Smackdown it said i'm excluive under your contract"Maria said holding up the contract_

_"so you really thought i'd leave Raw without a condintion come Maria you know me better than that"Jason said_

_"Yeah...well...i didnt know and Teddy showed me and i dont know"Maria complained_

_Jason gave Maria a hug and a kiss on the cheek_

_"now you got to clean out you lockeroom"Jason said laughing_

_Maria and Jason head back in to the Pepsi arena and went towards Maria lockeroom _

_"Stay right here for a sec ok"Jason said looking back on Maria_

_"i got to make John isnt in here because he said we will meet again_

_Jason put his arm around Maria and put is pointer finger on Maria lips_

_"you got to very quiet"Jason whrisperd_

_"ok"Maria whrisperd_

_Jason flicked on the light and saw Torrie and Johh and Jason Charged at John_

_"yo man stop"John yelled_

_Jason stopped_

_"give me a chance what is going on"John Squeked_

_"you got 10 seconds"_

_"ok i was telling --"John got cut of by Jason_

_"10"Jason yelled_

_By time Jason was though all the Superstars where out of the Diva lockeroom_

_"and that was for when you knocked me out kissed Maria"Jason yelled kicking John in the back_

_**A/N:John was not hurt in the makling of this story**_

_**A/N:I am done with chapter 4 tune in to Chapter 5 Maria cleans out her lockeroom**_


End file.
